Front Porch Looking In
by Caskettsquint
Summary: AU One shot based on the song Front Porch Looking In by Lonestar. Castle comes home early to surprise Beckett for their 3 year wedding anniversary when he catches a glimpse of her and their 2 children through the window and the sight leaves him almost in tears. Please Read and Review!


A/N- Hi! So this is my first fic, it's a short one shot based on the song Front Porch Looking In by Lonestar so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, the song or the show

* * *

><p>"I'll never beat the view from my front porch looking in, there's a carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk, a little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cause she likes to dress herself, and the most beautiful girl holding both of them"<p>

And wih 5 minutes to spare, Castle thought as he pulled into the drive of his house on the outskirts of Manhattan. He had stopped on his way home from the precinct to pick up a surprise for Beckett for their anniversary. It had been 3 years since they made the best decision of their lives. It was hard to believe, 2 kids and a dog later, Kate was still just as beautiful as the day she walked into his life. Literally. Castle got out of his car with the flowers and chocolates and went to the door. As he was about to turn the knob, however, he stopped and took in the scene he was seeing through the window. Kate was sitting there on the floor with her face covered in flour, from baking cookies he assumed, with little Johanna on one knee and Kevin on the other with the biggest smile on her pretty face.

Johanna had been the result of a magical wedding night, after the ceremony the group had gone back to Castles beach house and had a makeshift reception. Afterwards, Alexis and Martha headed back to the city to give the newly weds some space and nine months later? They got the best gift of their lives. Johanna Lanie Castle was born with the bluest eyes you'll ever see. She had little wisps of blonde hair and was a mirror image of her mother. Kate would never admit it, but she had always wanted a daughter since she was kid. She wanted to have what she had with her mother. Watching her grow had been amazing and hard at the same time. They wanted to keep her little, but they still had the "mama, dada" competition. But life went on and then another little surprise came along.

Kevin Roy Castle came along when Johanna was 1. He just turned 1 last week actually, and Johanna is 2. Anyways when he was born, he had a full head of red hair. Where that came from? They still don't know. Maybe the redheads skip a generation in the castle family. They named him Kevin because without Ryan, he might not be here today. When Beckett went into labor, they were on a case in an old building and the wreckage was everywhere from when some demolition was started but the project was never finished. Beckett and Ryan were alone and after one particularly hard contraction, Beckett got her foot stuck in the debris and Ryan had to lift steel beams to get Beckett and the baby out to safety. They made it to the hospital just in time and 30 minutes later, here comes little Kevin.

Life was already hectic with 2 kids under the age of 3 when Castle showed up one day with a dog. It was a beautiful golden retriever and already house trained but a dog on top of their already busy schedule? But it wasn't like he could take it back. So Lucy became the newest edition to the Castle family. it was all a little overwhelming at times but they managed to get by. This was a whole new perspective, Castle thought as he stood taking in the scene, and it was his favorite. Just watching the people he loved enjoying themselves. They had a good life.

He watched as Kevin toddled around with his sippy cup, trying to be like his sissy and Johanna with one pink shoe and one black one, her thing lately had been picking what to wear and it was quite funny at times. And Kate was there just smiling down on both of them. Her smile could light up any room. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he was so lucky to be able to call her his. She looked up at the window and caught Ricks eye. She gave him a look as to say "what're you doing out in the cold?" But he just smiled and opened the door as the kids ran to him as fast as their little legs would carry them and in that moment, nothing could have made him happier

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N- Hoped you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you think!


End file.
